


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Erotic Poetry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Inspired by Poetry, Jonsei, Kissing, Lyanna Stark Lives, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Robert Baratheon Bashing, Shy Jon Snow, Simultaneous Orgasm, Snowed In, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A Teacher and her student get cozy when a blizzard comes in.JonseiJon Snow/Cersei Lannister Teacher/Student AU
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Chuyitoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuyitoe/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



> Jonsei romantic smut one-shot

Cersei tossed and turned in her bed for some reason sleep would not come to her. She found her mind thinking about her young pupil Jon. Jon had been the new boy in her class who suffered from the occasional shy along with desperately trying to find some friends. After about two weeks she managed to get him to open up to her and shortly after that they had become friendly, or as friendly as they could be without it being weird. Then one day something happened, it wasn’t bad but it was causing her a few sleepless nights. After leaving class he turned around and kissed her, Cersei saw that he was going for a harmless peck on the cheek but when she turned to give him back a paper he had written his lips met hers. The moment was about a full five seconds giving her enough time to react but not enough to complain or reprimand him. Cersei could also tell from the look on his face that he was just as shocked by his action as she was. Jon quickly picked up his paper and hurried out of the room. Cersei felt herself become aroused when she remembered the kiss she got up and began reviewing the last of the home work assignments’ her students handed in, she sat at her desk and began to grade her students work.

That morning she watched as her students poured into her class room for home room Jon was the last student to come in. Right away she was shocked by the state of her favorite pupil the glasses he wore were now taped together at the brim and he was sporting a black eye and bruised cheek. As the bell rang and her students went on to their classes she made an attempt to stop Jon from leaving “Hey are you alright honey?” She wasn’t asking as a teacher her tone was more of that as a mother or concerned spouse. “I’m fine Mrs. Lannister. I’ll talk to you at the end of class today alright.” Cersei was not satisfied with his reply or the way he spoke to her but she decided to talk to him about that later. Cersei watched out the window as the snow fell down from the sky, “Thank God for early dismissals.” she thought. When her class ended Cersei took some time to read Jon’s homework and sure enough the poem was great as she noted on the paper but as she continued to read she found that not only was the work of a romantic nature but it was a poem about her. She read each line twice over and if not for the presence of her students she would shout out a curse of approval. Cersei found herself blushing; his language was innocent enough that no one would question what he was saying. Yet his subtle hints of need for intimacy were powerful, “Damn this boy can write!”

Soon enough it was time for her last class of this short day. And her class as always was both lively and attentive. As she taught she noticed that all of her students were participating all with the exception of Jon. She took a closer look at her star pupil and saw that his knuckles were bruised and that he had a cut above his eye. The bell rang and everyone began to leave except Jon he stayed in his seat and Cersei sat on her desk looking very worried about him as every one left she closed and locked the door to ensure that they would have some privacy. “So you want to explain to me what was with your attitude in home room today?” Jack got up and sat on his desk, “There was girl who attended the college about five minutes away she and I attended Theatre camp together this summer. She contacted me a few days ago and invited me to a party on the campus; we had a good time until her boyfriend Chet showed up. Once Mr. big and bad football player saw me dancing with his girl he and three of his pals took me out side of the frat house and went to work on me, I fought back and well here I am.”

Cersei couldn’t help but smile once she found out that he made it out okay but now she had another situation that they both needed to address. “I also wanted to talk to you about your home work along with what happened last week.” She saw from the look on his face that he was trying to avoid this conversation from happening. “Look I’m sorry I kissed you like that it was an accident.” She lays down his graded home work and said with a seductive smirk, “Your poem tells a different story altogether. I have to admit I got quite the rush from reading your work, it moved me a great deal.” She took notice of how Jon seemed to perk up when she said that his classic smile returning to his beaten face. “I want you to know that I am quite touched that I hold such a place in your heart however it seems like you write off of here say when you start to talk about kissing me and other things.” “What do you mean by that Mrs. Lannister?” Jon asked inquisitively wanting to get a better understanding what his teacher was talking about. Cersei’s smirk had now turned into a full blown smile as she gathered up her stuff and took him by the hand. “That my dear is a lesson that will require a change of venue.” Jon gathered up his stuff and walked her to her car.

They entered her house it was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Cersei offered to hang up his coat and as he began to make himself comfortable she lit the fire place in the living room and smiled at the sight of her student sitting on her couch. “Would you like anything to drink?” Jon nodded “I’ll have water if that’s okay?” She smiled and ran and got him some water, “I’m just going to change into something more comfortable, feel free to have some snacks that I have in the pantry.” She headed up stairs and began to change as she looked through her wardrobe she found an outfit that she knew he would like. She came back down dressed in a simple pink sweater that showed off her busty bosom along with some soft pajama pants. Trying his best not to ogle at his teachers bosom and he began to drink his water, “So you wanted to talk about my poem?” Cersei sat down and offered him a seat next to her; Jon took it almost in a heartbeat. “So I think this poem has a lot of potential but it’s missing something.” “What’s that Mrs. Lannister?” She placed her hand on his knee and said with all her southern charm. “Oh enough with the Mrs. Lannister; we’re out of class and far from the prying eyes of school.” Jon looked nervously at her and spoke in a tender voice “Well then what would you like me to call you?” She took his face in her hands and gave him a deep passionate kiss once she broke the kiss she spoke “You my sweet may call me Cersei.”

As they kissed, Cersei moved her hands onto Jon's lap and she was quite pleased at what she was  
feeling. “Oh my what do we have here?” She unzipped his jeans and smiled at the large sex organ nearly hanging out of his boxers. Cersei made no attempt to hide the lust that was in her eyes. Jon Stark, on the other hand, was both nervous and excited he wanted to tell her that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea at the same time He understood that the possibility of this even happening again was rare.  
The moment he felt Cersei's hand on his shaft he became erect and slowly but surely his favorite teacher began giving his stiff prick loving strokes along its shaft. “Cersei, i should probably have told you this sooner but I’m a –“ “Shhh no more words baby tonight I want nothing but actions.” As Cersei continued stroking her pupil off; she couldn’t help but smile when she looked at him. Never in her wildest dreams could she fathom that she would be the one doing this and each time he let out a grunt of approval she knew she would want more of him. She stopped in just enough time so that he didn’t bust too early and when she went to sit back on the couch Jon gave her a passionate kiss and with noticeable effort tried to finger Cersei with the same amount of excitement as she showed him.

“Tell you what Baby why don’t you go down on me instead?” Jon did as he was suggested and tried to hide the wide grin that was starting to show on his face, he slid off her pants and took a brief moment to savor this moment. Cersei’s pussy was hairy but tasted like sweet honey and as Jon Stark let his tongue lick at her folds and soon enough he began to see her clit. Cersei was happily surprised when he began to focus all of his tongue’s skill on her clit and along her folds, she couldn’t help but place her hand on top of his head to keep him down there in case she should happen to squirt. “Oh that’s it baby suck on my clit just like that. My husband doesn’t do this to me anymore.” Hearing that Jon almost wanted to look up and ask about her husband but he ignored that and continued with the goal of trying to make his teacher come. “Oh Yes, yes Yeah!!!” Jon smiled when he saw the expression of joy on Cersei’s face when she stopped she looked down on him and pulled him up for a deep kiss. “Hand me my purse for a second sweetheart there is something in there I think we’ll need.”  
He did as asked and when she pulled out a role of gold condoms his expression went from excitement to nervous in a heartbeat. Cersei stood in front of him and removed the warm sweater she was wearing and as Jon gawked at her beautiful naked body, “I take it from your eyes you like what you see?” Jon nodded and as he tried to find the right words to say to her but was unable to do so. But once she touched his hand his trance was broken and spoke nervously, “Cersei I think you should know that I’ve never-“I know baby just relax and trust me alright.” Jon took off the rest of his clothes and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

Cersei ignited the fire place that sat several safe inches away from her bed; she sat next to him and began to take the condom out of the wrapper. As she slid the condom down along the large thick shaft and began to blush she had been with several men, but Jon was her first virgin as she laid him down on his back she never took her eyes off of him his slightly muscular chest moved up and down as she placed her hands on them. Cersei let out a pleasurable moan as she felt Jon’s large cock enter her, she felt him move up and down slowly taking his time when he would thrust into her. Soon enough she felt his seed explode and as she looked at him she noticed that a tear had been falling from his eye. “Aw baby it’s okay mamma's got you.” Jon noticed that he had been weeping and he wiped the tear from his eye as Cersei bent over and kissed him again; his hands that for the most part were on her thighs but Cersei had moved them so that they lay on her pale colored ass cheeks.

They had switched positions. Now Jon was on top of her looking deeply into her eyes. Cersei caressed her young student’s face and kissed him as he pumped his big cock inside of her. “I didn’t know virgins could be so big.” Jon laughed as he went to kiss her heck and whispered into her ear. “I live to please.” That statement was true, he was trying to please her with every move he made. Jon wanted to make love to Cersei, make her forget about all the bad that had happened to her. He wanted her to remember this moment and how happy and free that she was.” Soon enough she came followed right behind Jon who fell down on the bed next to her. She ran her fingers through his dark long curly hair and grinned, “That was amazing. I’ve never felt that good before in my life.” Jon looked at her grinned and nodded with humble gratitude. “Thank you you’re very nice but it was only my first time you can tell me the truth.”

She stroked his cheek and kissed his neck “Darling I mean it I’ve never felt that good with anybody not even my husband Robert Baratheon.”  
“Yeah speaking of your husband how is the Hotel Tycoon? I heard he’ll be opening another gaudy hotel in The King's Landing soon.” Cersei ran her fingers down his back, “Oh I’m sure he’s fine probably sedating his lust with his poor secretary somewhere in Paris. Tell you what let’s not talk about my limp dick husband anymore and why don’t I get you some dinner in bed?”  
Jon smiled lustfully at her.  
“Sounds great or I can come down to the kitchen with you, I mean it wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me to just fuck you and have you fix me dinner by yourself.”

As Cersei was fixing dinner she felt Jon's hands on her butt then they slowly drifted upwards towards her sweet breasts “Dinner will be ready in a minute. You wouldn’t want to spoil your apatite would you?”  
Jon tried to hold on to her but he found himself sitting on the counter. “Well that depends what’s for dinner?“

Cersei turned around after putting the nuggets in the oven and put her hands on his thighs. “Well since it’s so cold outside I thought we’d heat up our tongues with some spicy nuggets with a dash of jalapeno and Carolina reaper cheese sauce. And then after that I’ve had some freshly made chocolate mousse in the fridge.” Jon gently squeezed her right breast and said with all the sultriness in his voice, “Sounds delicious.” Cersei picked up her house phone and called his mother. “Hello Mrs. Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, this is Mrs. Lannister calling to let you know that your boy is in safe hands.” Jon’s face almost went white as Cersei’s skin when he found out that she was talking to his mom. He tried to get her to hang up the phone and when that wasn’t working he tried for a sexier method. He got down on his knees and lifted up her apron, staring at her beautiful ass he began to kiss it and then found his intended target, he kissed and licked her furry pussy slowly while sliding his middle finger inside her. “Yes Mrs. Lyanna, we are keeping each other great company. Well I believe the storm should be done with by tomorrow I’ll bring him home say one o’clock one thirty. Oh don’t worry about it Jenna he’s been an absolute gentleman you clearly did a great job raising him we’ll talk soon alright, bye.”

Jon at this point had his entire face underneath her apron rose back up and was greeted by a playful smack across the face. “You are a pervert a filthy, nasty pervert.” Jon Stark gave an innocent smile but it was too late for that Cersei was on him she had him up against the table and just as she went to kiss his more intimate parts the timer rang and it was time to eat. “Oh and she misses it right at the buzzer.”  
Jon laughed as Cersei bent over to get the food out of the oven. As she laid it down on the counter he moved behind her and slid his dick directly into her tight warm channel “You’re a bad boy, aha a very bad boy.” Jon slammed his dick hard into her g spot and held himself there making Cersei relinquish a moan of pleasure from her voice. “Oh easy honey take it easy.” Jon took off her apron and grouped her heavenly breasts and slammed into her again followed by slow sensuous circles near her g spot.  
“Honey you keep at this and I might have you move in with me.” Jon simply grinned and continued to fuck his teacher until she had reached her orgasm.

Cersei felt herself ready to burst when Jon slammed his cock back into her warm pussy she was so close to the edge of another orgasm that she gripped the end of the table with both her hands. “Oh Gods I’m so close please don’t let him stop.” He didn’t she felt his lips on her neck and his fingers in her blond hair. Cersei had a rush of emotions hit her she found herself wanting to conquer him to hold dominance over him at the same time she wanted him to hold her and caress her and say those very powerful words she found in his writings. Cersei wanted to be seduced and made love to while also being fucked into another plane of existence, and Jon was trying his hardest to get her there. She was very focused on what was happening but she looked out the window and as the snow was falling thought about the conversation she just had with his mom. “Sorry Jenna but your boy is going to come home a brand new man by the time I’ve finished with him.”

She laughed but soon was interrupted by the sound of her new loves full balls smacking hard against her clit and his soft voice. “Mrs. Lannister I think I’m ready to come now?” On instinct she turned to face him and knelt down to suck his cock, his love tool glistened with her juices and come she licked her lips and began to suck him off. “That’s it baby let your teacher swallow your come, give me your seed. I want that sperm all over my pretty little face.” And just like that Cersei was greeted with a hot steamy load across her face. “I’m sorry I was aiming for your mouth.” She laughed. “It’s alright honey to be honest I really don’t mind it at all now hand me those wipes and lets have some dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
